


I Love You, Always Forever

by StripeyBerry



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: Also to whoever wrote the prompt for this fic, Eh I'll never know, Fluff and Angst, Help, I Love You, Is it legit to you guys, M/M, Minor Character Death, My mind is burnt now, Or is it just to me?, Single Dad AU, Single Parents, Thank you soooo much, Yay I made a thing again, You somewhat read my mind know I love single dad AUs, in other words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripeyBerry/pseuds/StripeyBerry
Summary: This fic is based on this OTP Prompt: http://kawaiiaibou.tumblr.com/post/155633496596/gay-otp-prompt-8





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this OTP Prompt: http://kawaiiaibou.tumblr.com/post/155633496596/gay-otp-prompt-8

It was a cold and snowy December evening, Guy Berryman was busy taking care and feeding his 3 month daughter, Nico, some warm milk out of a bottle while watching some TV. As he sat comfortably on the sofa watching TV, he heard his phone rang. He saw the caller ID (it was his wife's number) and quickly picked it up. 'Hello?' Guy answered his phone as he snuggled his daughter closer to him as she started to doze off. 'Excuse me, Are you Joanna Berryman's next of kin?' An unfamiliar voice, that sounded like a female's came from the other end with a shaky tone. 'Yes, I'm her husband. What seems to be the problem?' 'Your wife has gotten herself in an accident.' As Guy heard those words, his heart fell and shattered into a million pieces. He asked shakily 'A-Are you serious?' 'Yes I am!' The voice answered. 'What road is the accident in?' He asked in a devastated tone. '42 Earls Court Road.' The voice replied. 'Thank you very much. I'll get there as soon as I can.' He hung up and picked up Nico and put her in a carrier, while grabbing his stuffs as they went out the door and headed to the nearest London Underground station.

Once they reached the Earls Court station, Guy rushed to the location where Jo's accident happened. As he arrived at the site of incident, he saw the police surrounding the area with the police line as they investigated what happened and checked Joanna's body and their scorched car at the crime scene. He walked nearer the police line and saw the body of his beloved wife laying on the cold, hard ground next to the now wrecked car. He asked one of the eyewitnesses what happened. 

The woman who called him told him that Joanna was driving her way home from one of her client's home, a drunk driver was approaching her and was tailgating the car. As the driver got near her, she quickly took a sharp turn, avoiding the driver. But as she tried to stop the car, the brakes somewhat got blocked, which made the car skid and slide on the icy and slippery road. She tried to stop the car, but it was no use. The car suddenly hit a nearby car, which heading in the opposite direction she was heading, causing the car to ignite in flames due to a broken engine, and her getting severe injuries that would be fatal, blood oozing out of her head, broken bones on her whole body and a concussion too. Her body started to get caught in the flames from the car. People passing by stopped to help get her out of the car, and call 999, plus the police. One of them picked up her phone, which miraculously survived the crash and started to dial Guy to notify him regarding the incident.

As the woman finished her story, Guy took a peek at his partner's corpse behind the police line. He started to tear up as he kept looking at the body on the ground. It was bloody, bruised, broken, burnt. Four things no one likes hearing and/or seeing at an accident. He muttered out 'Oh Joanna.... Why must you leave me and Nico? I loved you so much, my dear.' as he kneeled on the cold ground. He looked down seeing his only child crying due to the frosty air surrounding her. He slowly got up and realised something. He is now a single dad.

Wife, Mentor, Best friend, Aunt, Niece, Daughter, Sister, and Mother. All gone in an instant.

The funeral was held quietly at the graveyard behind the same church where Guy and Joanna got married. His friends, Chris, Jonny, and Phil were there consoling their friend as he held his daughter in his arms and on his lap. His family was there, her family was there too, and not to forget her friends, and their next of kin. They all went to see Jo's body laying peacefully in the coffin dressed neatly in a black dress before she is closed up and buried. Her husband, now a widower, sighed sadly in speechlessness as he saw his beautiful partner laying in there with her eyes closed as the snow was falling down on his face. As he saw the coffin slowly lowered, the tears in his eyes started to build up when he tried to recite his speech. He tried to speak up with his own might, but it was no use. He kept sobbing in his hopelessness, and gave up giving a speech. 

While he was crying his heart out looking at the coffin being buried, Nico started crying along. He snapped out of his grief and started to soothe his child in his arms. 'Shhh.... It's okay Nicopuff. Daddy is here. Daddy's got you.' He shushed her as he saw the tombstone of the mother of his child being put up on the ground. Once his little girl was all quiet, he sighed to himself. This is his life now. Widower and single dad. He has to be strong for his daughter. For her. For Joanna.

It was hard being a single dad of a 3 month old for Guy. He has to juggle between his job as a bassist in a world famous band and as a good father figure for his daughter. Since no one could help him out and give him a hand, it certainly zapped energy out of him. 

When he tried to sit down and do his emails, he hears a cry coming from the bedroom, demanding a full bottle of warm milk. When he finishes his shower, cries of an urgent diaper change are flying in the air.  
And as he was getting ready for bed, his daughter started crying for some attention and asking him to lull her to sleep. 

Once Nico was fast asleep in her room, Guy quickly went back to the bedroom to get some shuteye. As he went to the bedroom and looked to his left, he saw the framed picture of him and Jo on their wedding day hanging on the wall, and another one, with Jo holding newborn Nico in the hospital when she was born, sitting on his desk on his right. He chuckled and smiled a bit to himself and headed straight to bed. He got in bed, and muttered to himself. '*sigh* Oh Joanna, if only you were still here all alive and well...' He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, pondering to himself. 

It sometimes scares him when Nico gets ill, but the doctor tells him it's gonna be OK. It's normally just a cold, and a fever. He sometimes has to ask his family or Jo's family to take care of her when he's too busy. If they both can't do it, he has no choice but ask a babysitter to do it. If he was in a pinch, he would take her with him to the Bakery. Occasionally, Anchorman, Roadie 42, and/or Oracle would look after her when he's busy recording with the band. Even though it stresses him to the point where he has to ask his parents for advice, he is still thankful for himself and Nico.

But he doesn't all mind at all doing all of that for her. He loves his little girl. He loved feeding her solid foods. He mixed in different varieties of fruits and vegetables to give her something different. It sure made a mess of her chair and his clothes, but it's still OK. He liked dressing her up when she turned 1 years old. Though she accidentally drooled on her dress, but it was OK. He also loved taking her photographs anywhere they could go on holidays. From the beach, to a nearby park, he liked seeing his daughter smile at him in photos. He also took her pictures for another reason. Her milestones. He took her picture when she rolled on her tummy for the first time. He took some when she first crawled, he took some when she took her first steps. Especially when she said her first word. What was the particular word? It was "Daddy". Hearing her say that word made his heart gleam from happiness. All of that hard work he had done, and all of the memories they made together, have certainly paid off. Nico was the only thing in his life that would put a smile upon his face when he felt sad. She was his ray of sunshine.

5 years have passed since the day their lives have changed, Nico was sitting on the ground drawing on a piece of paper with her crayons lying around on the ground. Guy was busy cooking them dinner when suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He quickly went to get it, and opened it. To his surprise, it was his new friend, Will Champion. They met after the funeral was over, and they chatted over some coffee as Nico slept in his arms. Will helped Guy out in many ways he can't describe. He helped him pick the brunette up and helped him move on with his life. Guy welcomed him inside his beloved home. Nico looked up and quickly ran over to the bald man while holding a drawing. 'Uncle Will!' She shouted and hugged him. 'Hey, Nico-bico! How are you?' He asked her. 'I'm fine. I have something for you!' She answered. 'Ooo... What is it?' 'It's a picture of me, you, and Daddy!' 'Can I see it?' He asked her politely. She gave him the crayon drawing she made. There were 3 figures there, Nico herself, her Uncle Will, and her Daddy Guy. 'Awww, Nico. Thank you. It's adorable!' He thanked her for the drawing. 'You're welcome!'

'Hey Will, you want to stay for dinner?' There's enough for all of us.' Guy asked his new best friend. 'Sure, why not?' Will replied. So they all sat down for dinner of warm vegetable noodle soup. They were all enjoying the nice meal that Guy whipped up. 'You know what Will? I should be thanking you.' He told the bald man. 'Why?' He answered the brunette. 'You helped me up when I had hard times. I am forever whole-heartedly thankful for you.' 'Aww shucks. It was nothing really. Since I recently lost my mum the same time you had your loss, I couldn't bear to see someone go through the pain of losing someone too, so I had to help you one way or another.' Will replied while smiling at Guy.

Once they finished eating, they cleaned up the dinner table and washed the dishes. When they were done, they all sat on the sofa and started to chit chat a bit. Will brought out a packet of animal crackers that his mum used to love buying for him. He gave them to Nico and told her that she can have it all and share them with her friends. She took one out, thanked him, and ate one. She told him all about her friends at kindergarten and was beaming with joy in her smile. Will just nodded along as she kept on talking. As Nico and Will had their little conversation, Guy just smiled at them, knowing that he found his happiness. Even though it still hurts his heart thinking about Joanna's death and how he is in charge of his only child now. But he didn't mind. Being together with his two favourite people will always make him happy when he is down in the dumps. Always.


End file.
